


Just Desserts

by Vizkopa



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 04:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2799218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vizkopa/pseuds/Vizkopa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The first touch took you by surprise and you almost dropped your fork. Feather-light fingers brushed their way from your ankle to your knee, leaving your skin tingling in their wake. You started and looked to either side of you. Nope, all hands accounted for there. Then it dawned on you and you looked down the table to where Buggy sat.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Desserts

It was a quiet day aboard the Big Top – or at least it seemed so if you did not happen to be standing directly outside the door to Buggy’s cabin. You had no doubt that if someone were to press their ear to the door at that moment they would be greeted by some rather vulgar noises. You hoped to God that no one decided to do just that.

“Captain…” you moaned. 

His face was buried in the crook of your neck, teeth nipping at the sensitive flesh. He paused for a moment to offer you a grunt in return, before continuing the assault with his tongue. Rough hands ran up and down your sides and under your shirt – pinching, squeezing. You had to bite your lip to stifle another moan.

“Wh… what if someone hears us?” you manage to pant out.

“Let them hear.”

“Captain!” you cried in mock horror.

He kissed you hard. “Shut up, you’ll need that voice for later.” 

You raised an eyebrow. “And why would that be, Captain?”

“Because, [Name],” he growled, pulling you hard against him, his hot breath against your ear. “I’m gonna make you scream.”

“Is that so?” you said with a smirk. “We’ll see who’ll be the one doing the screaming.” 

You reached up and removed his hat, tossing it into a far off corner, before tangling your fingers in his hair and tugging him down to meet your lips in a fiery kiss. There was a moment where you felt as if you were falling and you felt the bed beneath your back, Buggy’s warm weight pressing down on you from above. He smirked down at you in your vulnerable position, licking his lips at the way your cheeks flushed pink and your chest heaved with each breath.

“Oh, I don’t think so,” you growled and flipped the two of you over until you were straddling him with your knees. Now it was your turn to look down on his blushing, furious face. You giggled and kissed him, letting his anger melt away into lust.

Just then, there came a shout from the deck accompanied by the bell to signal dinner. You raised your head, eyes shining, realising just how hungry you were.

“Sounds like dinner’s ready! We should grab a bite before it’s all gone, Captain.”

“Let’s skip dinner tonight,” Buggy grumbled, attempting to pull you back into a kiss but you evaded him, springing to your feet and bounding to the door.

“But I’m hungry. And besides, won’t the rest of the crew find it suspicious if we both fail to show up?” He grumbled something is response, which you took for grudging acceptance. “We can finish this later,” you said with a wink and, checking to make sure no one was outside observing, slipped from the room to leave him flustered and fuming on the bed, his pants uncomfortably tight.

You made sure to fix your skirt and smooth down your hair before entering the dining room – it would not do to have the crew firing questions at you. Satisfied by the appearance of your reflection in the small window, you put on a smile and entered the room to enthusiastic greetings from the rest of your crew. You took a seat towards the end of the long table, between Mohji and Cabaji, and pulled a plate toward you.

Buggy entered a few minutes later, looking sufficiently rumpled, a sour look on his face. You could not help but notice he had neglected to put on his hat, his blue hair tumbling down his back in a messy ponytail. You thought about the way your fingers had tangled so easily in that hair just a few moments ago and you smirked. Your Captain took a seat at the head of the table, shooting you a glare which only made you smirk wider. 

“You look like you just got out of bed, Captain,” you called across the table to a round of laughter from the rest of the crew. Buggy only scowled at you in response, sulkily stabbing at his food with a fork. You smiled to yourself, taking note to give him some extra special attention later on. 

Dinner continued on like normal – or as normal as dinner could get with a bunch of rowdy pirates. You ate mostly in silence, laughing at the occasional joke, all the while casting glances down the table.

Buggy’s gaze had not left you the entire time, his scowl fading to an expression of deep thought and then to mischievousness. You had no doubt he was planning something for later. What you did not expect was that he was not planning on waiting.

The first touch took you by surprise and you almost dropped your fork. Feather-light fingers brushed their way from your ankle to your knee, leaving your skin tingling in their wake. You started and looked to either side of you. Nope, all hands accounted for there. Then it dawned on you and you looked down the table to where Buggy sat. The clown was very deliberately looking in another direction, a hint of a smile on his face and his right hand subtly hidden beneath the table. You pursed your lips, swatted his hand away and resolutely decided to ignore him, continuing on with your meal as if nothing had happened.

When the second touch came, you dropped your fork for real. It clattered loudly to your plate, earning you curious looks from the rest of the crew. You laughed it off, well aware that a subtle blush was blooming in your cheeks. You hope they would not notice.

Under the table, Buggy’s hand made its way slowly up the inside of your thigh, stopping occasionally to rub slow circles over your sensitive skin. You shuddered under his touch, your skin breaking out in goose bumps. You felt his fingers ghost over your clit, causing you to jerk upright in your seat, breath coming hard and fast.

“What’s wrong, [Name]?” asked Cabaji. “You look like you’re burning up.”

“I- I think I might just be coming down with something,” you gasped, fighting a moan.

“Maybe you should go see the doctor.”

You nodded. “After dinner, yes.”

Seemingly satisfied with your answer, he turned back to his food. When you were sure no one else had noticed your strange behaviour, you shot an angry glare down the table. Buggy simply smirked at you, gaze boring into yours as if issuing a challenge. You narrowed your eyes. _If you want to play, let’s play._

Slowly and deliberately, you popped a button on your shirt and leaned over the table, making sure Buggy had the best possible view of your cleavage. You watched him from the corner of your eye and grinned when you saw him stiffen, suddenly aware that you were prepared to fight back and fight _dirty._

You felt his fingers at the hem of your panties, toying with the thin fabric. You silently begged him not to tear them in case you unwillingly ended up flashing one your crewmates. You breathed a small sigh of relieve when he abandoned the hem but you tensed when his thumb brushed your clit again, this time lingering long enough to turn your breath ragged and your cheeks a deep pink.

As he continued his ministrations, you fought to keep yourself in control, vaguely registering the fact that you were quickly soaking through your panties. You could feel Buggy’s approving smirk but you refused to meet his gaze.

An idea began to form in your head and the corner of your mouth quirked in a small smile. Without warning, you clamped down hard on his hand with your thighs, holding his firmly in place. He froze and eyed you warily, unsure what your next move would be. After all, he still had the upper hand.

You caught his gaze and licked your lips sensually, causing him to break out in a sweat. You could feel his fingers struggling feebly in your grip, but it was futile. You had him now, and you weren’t about to let go. 

Slowly, you began to grind against him, so subtly that anyone else would have thought you were just changing position in your chair. Buggy’s face turned beet red and he struggled with renewed fervor and you knew right then and there that you had won.

Or so you thought.

Suddenly, you felt your panties being pushed aside and a wave of pleasure rolled over you. You gasped loudly, drawing the attention of your crewmates. Your resolve shattered in an instant and without warning you stood, your chair almost toppling over in your haste. Buggy quickly withdrew his hand.

“I… I think I should go see the doctor now,” you managed to gasp out, before rushing from the dining hall followed by curious stares, leaving your unfinished meal behind you.

A few moments later, Buggy emerged, a look of triumph on his face. You growled, seizing his arm and dragging him back to his cabin, shoving him unceremoniously onto the bed and slamming the door behind you.

“You didn’t finish your dinner, [Name]. Aren’t you hungry?” His smirk was infuriating.

“Oh, I am,” you hummed, making sure he heard the lock on the door click into place. “But I thought I’d skip straight to dessert.”


End file.
